


we love you, we love you (and we hope you love we too)

by daisylincs



Series: Agents of Fluff 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of fluff, Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute notes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Fluff and happiness, Multi, Teasing, all the credit goes to Al, and Fitzskimmons, anyway it's perfect here, like an established tag, my first venture into polyships yay, omg i love how that's... a tag, they're amazing, this is literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/pseuds/daisylincs
Summary: Jemma might be working late, but her boyfriend and girlfriend arenotabout to let her forget how much they love her.(Pure fluff, fills the squares "Fitzskimmons" and "Cute notes" on the @agentsofchallenges Fluff Bingo 2020.)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Agents of Fluff 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997707
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	we love you, we love you (and we hope you love we too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> Dedicated with much love and appreciation to the incredible Al - because after all, who better to gift my first polyship fic to than the person who got me into polyships in the first place? I don't know if I've really told you, or told you _enough_ \- but you really are, you know. Way back in guest-kudos-on-AO3 days, your fics were what got me from "polyships - uhh, no thanks" to "polyships!! 😍😍😍" And honestly, I cannot thank you enough for that - because writing this little bit of sweet FSK fluff has been _incredible_ amounts of fun. You really are amazing, Al - and _such_ an inspiration!
> 
> Another big shoutout goes to my amazing fandom wife, who spent no less than 50 minutes on Discord teaching me how to do the formatting for this thing. (Yes, I have regrets... about said formatting, but _never_ about Kat. God, I love you so much - you're the best!!)
> 
> Now with no further ado: very welcome to my first venture into polyshipping, and I _do_ hope you all enjoy it!!

Her pen dropped to the floor with a loud _clatter,_ and Jemma cursed under her breath as she leaned down to pick it up, fingers scrabbling under the table for a moment until, much to her relief, she found it. As she straightened up, pen in hand, she caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall opposite and did a double take. That couldn't be the time… could it? 

Tapping the spacebar to wake up her laptop, Jemma moved to check the time there - only to freeze completely at the sight that awaited her. Her entire laptop screen - the _entire_ thing - had been filled by a giant image of an envelope, sealed with a red heart on the top. 

Now what on earth could that be? 

Hesitantly, Jemma clicked on the envelope, Daisy's countless lectures on computer safety ringing through her mind - _"never just click on a link unless you're absolutely sure you can trust the source, Jem!"_

But what else could she have done? The envelope had been filling her entire screen! And, besides, this was her work computer. Shield Labs was very secure like that - whoever had access to her laptop was trustworthy. 

… Right? 

She chewed her lip nervously as the program, whatever it was, loaded. Should she call Daisy? Her girlfriend would _definitely_ know what to do in a situation like this… 

But the next moment, the program had loaded, and every single one of those thoughts disappeared from Jemma's mind as she read the display. 

_Hi! Welcome to cutenotes.com. This is your personalised message from_  
---  
| **quakeitbreakit**  
_View message?_  
  
_Quakeitbreakit._ Well, that could only be one person - and that _also_ explained the giant envelope with its red heart seal. 

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Jemma clicked on _yes, view message._

|  **quakeitbreakit:** Hi, Jem, it's me. You're working too late again, aren't you? And don't you dare try to deny it - Fitzy and I both know the truth. I set up a program that redirects you here for every half hour you work overtime :P  
#sorrynotsorry take care of yourself, Jem. ❤️  
---|---  
  
Jemma didn't know if she should laugh, roll her eyes, or feel incredibly touched. She settled for all three - this was just so wonderfully _Daisy;_ setting up a system that would simultaneously tease her and remind her how much she and Fitz cared. 

Right on cue, as though thinking his name had summoned him, her screen lit up with another notification. 

_You have a message from_  
---  
| **it's-science-biatch**  
_View message?_  
  
Jemma didn't even hesitate for a second. 

|  **it's-science-biatch:** Hi Jem. I'm sorry about Daisy, but you know how she can get when she misses you. Besides, she's right. You need to take breaks, okay? You're beautiful and we love you.   
---|---  
  
Jemma put a hand to her heart, suddenly very glad for the lateness of the hour, because it meant that none of her colleagues were around to see the ridiculously soft expression on her face. It was official - she had the best boyfriend and girlfriend in the world. 

She was still smiling as she returned to her work, regretfully closing the cutenotes.com tab and returning to her spreadsheets. 

But exactly half an hour later… 

_You have a message from_  
---  
| **quakeitbreakit**  
_View message?_  
  
Well, Daisy _had_ said she would be redirected for every half-hour she worked overtime. 

She should _probably_ keep working, but… a minute wouldn't kill her. Besides, this was her _girlfriend_ they were talking about. 

Smiling fondly to herself, Jemma clicked to view the message - _messages_ , as it turned out. 

|  **quakeitbreakit:** hey, beautiful ;)  
---|---  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** have I ever told you how beautiful your smile is?  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** like, seriously  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** you could outshine the stars if you wanted  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** ❤️❤️❤️  
  
And she had thought the messages couldn't possibly get any sweeter! "I love you, Daisy," she said to the room at large. "So much." 

And just in case they _were_ listening (which, honestly, she would not put past either of them) - "you too, Fitz." 

She had never meant either of those statements more - and the flood of pure, happy warmth from them stayed with her for every second of the next half hour, until, sure enough - 

_You have a message from_  
---  
| **it's-science-biatch**  
_View message?_  
  
Well, that was a hell yes - her boyfriend was far more important than any spreadsheet, after all. 

|  **it's-science-biatch:** hi again, Jem  
---|---  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** you're the cleverest person I know; you know that, right?  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** and the most compassionate  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** it's *beautiful* how much you care  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** and it seriously makes you one of the most special people in the world  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** I really do love you so much  
  
Oh, _Fitz._ Jemma was absolutely sure that her face could be described as a human personification of the puppy-eyes emoticon just about then. What had she done to deserve two such _incredible_ people? What had she done to be so lucky as to date them both? 

As though he was reading her mind, a final message from Fitz popped up on the screen - 

|  **it's-science-biatch:** *we're* the lucky ones  
---|---  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** 💙  
  
Jemma's heart expanded with warmth, and she started wondering if her chest was big enough to contain it all - all this _love._

Well, she only needed to last a few more minutes to finish up this project, and then she could show them both first-hand. 

Except… _a few more minutes_ rapidly turned into more, and the next thing she knew, another half hour had passed. 

She didn't even wait for the redirect message yet, navigating straight to her cutenotes.com tab - and, sure enough, there was a flurry of messages waiting for her. 

|  **quakeitbreakit:** Jemmaaaaa!!  
---|---  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** 😭😭😭😭😭😭  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** it's been *two hours*  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** (she misses you)  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** *we* miss you  
  
There was a moment of quiet, then another flood of messages popped up on her screen. 

|  **quakeitbreakit:** come home, pleeeease  
---|---  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** we'll make it worth your while ;)  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** hey Jem  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** we love you so much  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** (we do)  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** come home to us 🥺🥺🥺  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** *Daisy,* stop being so dramatic, you're not going to die  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** who says? 😭😭😭  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** I need you Jem  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** you're my reason for existing  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** well, you and Fitzy  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** ...why, thank you   
|  **quakeitbreakit:** shut up, you know I love you too  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** I love you both equally  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** and I'll prove it ;)  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** just come home, Jem  
|  **quakeitbreakit:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** yeah, okay, agreed  
|  **it's-science-biatch:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
  
Jemma finished reading, and she couldn't have wiped the smile off her face for the world. She shook her head - amused, exasperated, but above all, deeply fond. 

These idiots - they had persuaded her. They had actually persuaded her. 

Because the thing was… they were idiots, but they were _her_ idiots. 

And she couldn't _wait_ to get home to them. 


End file.
